Morning Mayhem
by FyoraHime
Summary: May and Drew are going through their morning rituals when May gets a little hungry... Older!Contestshipping one-shot.


With a small creak as metal scraped along metal, the glass door slowly opened. Steam poured forth from the enclosed space, rolling in waves over the tile floor. A figure shrouded in mist shuffled around inside the shower for a moment before finally sticking one foot out, followed shortly by the other.

Sharp, sudden smacks slammed the bathroom door. An impatient voice cried, "Did you drown or are you finally done with your shower?" Humor tinged the edges of her tone, but May was clearly getting antsy. She stepped back as the doorknob turned and Drew, clad in merely a towel, opened the wooden bathroom door. The brunette immediately focused her attention on his face, trying to lock her eyes onto his. She was tempted to peer at his bare abs, but her boyfriend was very observant; he'd catch her right away and definitely make her flustered.

"I'm done, I'm done," he assured her.

"I hope so! You were in there for twenty minutes!" she informed him as she peered into the humid room.

Nonchalantly he continued to walk by her, dismissively waving his hand. "Hot showers soothe me," he replied simply as he headed to the closet to select his attire for the day.

One hand clutched the handle of his coffee mug while the other reached for the morning paper. Drew took a small sip before placing the beverage on the table before him. Settling into his chair, he shifted his gaze to the front page of the _Hoenn Happenings_ , the region's newspaper. "If the rain doesn't lighten up in Sootopolis, flooding could be a real issue," he murmured thoughtfully. Absorbed in the daily news, he subconsciously reached for a piece of toast. As he read, he did notice that May must have awoken particularly early today. She had already made coffee, fetched the paper from outside, gotten dressed (rather nicely, he might add—he loved that red blouse on her), and even prepared his lunch. Aside from that, the kitchen smelled like eggs, so he knew she had already eaten a fine breakfast. He actually hadn't paid enough attention to breakfast until they started living together; he used to just eat a cereal bar or drink a protein shake, but May was a hearty eater and firmly believed that breakfast was the most important meal of the day (It was tied with lunch and dinner, but that fact was hardly relevant).

Apparently, she was still hungry. Unbeknownst to the green-haired coordinator, his girlfriend had slipped away from the restroom and was tiptoeing into the kitchen. Her eyes flickered around the room rapidly, and cold determination was plainly visible on her face; she was the hunter, and any food she could find would be her prey. Delight caused her whole demeanor to brighten, and her mouth widened into a smile. Her blue gaze was locked on the prize: toast slathered with butter and jam. _'Strawberry?'_ she hoped.

Ever so cautiously, she snuck forward, not daring to make any quick movements. She practically danced from the kitchen entryway to the table, trying not to alert her distracted boyfriend in any way. Even casting her shadow over him could be a fatal mistake.

Suddenly, Drew shifted in his chair. May ceased movement and held her breath, watching him from merely four feet away. He had simply paused to turn the page and take a sip of coffee. Feeling reassured, May allowed herself to breathe once more and continued her journey. Ten more steps should do the trick. Five now. Four, three, two, one…

With the grace of a Gardevoir, May swept her hand forward and snatched Drew's second piece of toast off of his plate, popping it into her mouth before he even had a chance to react.

"What in the world?" Drew jerked his head up and slapped the paper onto the table. He turned around to see a mischievous coordinator heading back towards the bathroom. At the sound of his voice, however, she stopped in her tracks. "Still hungry?" he guessed. She nodded sheepishly. "You couldn't make your own toast?" She shook her head decidedly. With a resigned sigh, Drew turned back to the paper. "I thought you were doing your hair," he commented as he sat down.

"The mirror was too foggy!" she replied. "Also, I can't wait for fresh toast! This slice was already buttered up and calling my name." Her only reply was a disappointed "tsk, tsk." "Don't give me that sass!" she exclaimed before entering the bathroom once more. "I love you~!"

Drew blushed and buried his face in the paper, relieved that she wasn't here to see his embarrassing reaction. "I… I love you too."


End file.
